stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bine venit - Benvenuto Welcome in the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea Het Archief van de Kroeg Wikificeren AUB ! Beste inwoners en medewerkers, het is er heel erg aan toe met de staat van vele artikels. Bepaalde gebruikers maken artikels aan alsof het een lust is (en dat is het vast ook), maar vergeten hun artikels in orde te maken. Wij heten dat wikificeren en dat houdt in: * dat je cat's toevoegt * dat je het onderwerp de eerste keer in vet zet * dat je met kopjes werkt * dat je wiu's of beg's toevoegt indien nodig * dat je eventueel een afbeelding toevoegt en dan nog liefst geüpload (Dit is vooral aan Aesopos gericht) * dat je hoofdletters en leestekens gebruikt * etc!!! Gelieve dit allemaal te doen, want het is erg gesteld met veel artikels. 11 jul 2007 07:37 (UTC) :Ik heb graag dat ze er als een écht artikel uitzien (weet niet of de anderen dat ook graag hebben, maar ik toch wel), wat ik dus ook graag zie is: Niet te veel kleuren en andere opmaak gebruiken (zie o.a. Global), en referenties. 11 jul 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::Wel of geen ref's? 11 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::Wel. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ik zie dat zo graag :-) Kijk anders eens naar wikipedia:September 11, 2001 attacks, dat staat VOL (150!!) 11 jul 2007 15:49 (UTC) ::::Ja, da's waar, maar in dat geval wel te veel. But I agree; a few referentions are nice! :-) 11 jul 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::Det's greejt! :-) 11 jul 2007 17:24 (UTC) ::::::Uf caurz det's greejt, its djust inkreddibbel // 11 jul 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::::::Niks te doen jullie hè? Ik ook niet :p. Hele dag ge-wikistadt en dan naar dit nummer geluisterd, 40x achter mekaar. zomaar, vind het niet eens zo goed :p. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:36 (UTC) Immigranten Zoals we hier Roemenen probeerden aan te trekken doen ze dat ook met Spanjaarden op RoWikicity ;). Misschien komt er een "Españatown" oid :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Haha, lol. 11 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) ::Wanneer komt de EnWikicity eraan? 11 jul 2007 11:00 (UTC) :::Dat zal gwn Wikicity worden denkik, en ik w8 erop. 11 jul 2007 15:26 (UTC) Er zal een Spaanse "comuna" komen, net zoals Maple Hills en Apud Maro. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:17 (UTC) :Leuk, dan kan ik daar gaan wonen. Mijn Spaans is beter dan mijn Roemeens :D 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) ::Laat me iets weten als die er is he. 11 jul 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::Vous parlez Spaans? Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) ::::Sí, hablo español, pero no es muy dificíl, chico. 11 jul 2007 17:20 (UTC) Moeilijk zal het niet zijn.. wat een gelijkenissen er zijn tussen het Spaans en Roemeens :). Italiaans is wel iets makkelijk voor me.. "Primavera" (lente) is in RO: "Primavara". Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Die Romaanse talen lijken allemaal sterk op elkaar, en zeker als je daarbij wat Latijn kent he. 11 jul 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::2x achter elkaar bwc. Een paar italiaanse en roemeense woorden: Pane = Pâine, Cane = Câine, Primavera = Primavara = Vera = Vara.. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) ;) Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:04 (UTC) Lago = lac, Monte = munte, strada = strada.. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:25 (UTC) :en esperanto begrijp je dan voor een groot deel ook wel :-) 11 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::La verda stelo.. Stelea verde kom op. Ooooit gehoord van ? Stea (ster) --> steaua (sterretje) :P. Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:37 (UTC) We kunnen elkaar talen leren, zoals we gingen doen als in het VUW :-) 11 jul 2007 17:42 (UTC) :ja leuk :p btw, sterretje zal iets van steleto worden :-) 11 jul 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::Verplichte cursus Romaanse talen? :P Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::verplicht wilde ik nu ook niet meteen zeggen :p 11 jul 2007 17:51 (UTC) Ole,.. een Spaanse krant: ro:El Ciudadano. Voor degenen die het Spaans beheersen.. verhuis naar Christianenburg!!! :P. Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 06:31 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers Nieuws hoofdpagina Misschien een idee om Global/Actueel op de hoofdpagina te zetten? Dan is er altijd iets nieuws.. en nooit een rode link. Wat zeggen jullie ervan? Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) :Ik vind het een goed idee. Ik vind de lay-out mooi en de vredesgazet heeft zoiets nog niet :p 13 jul 2007 10:14 (UTC) ::Daarom. En het is handig want de Global werkt al met sjablonen.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 10:17 (UTC) :::inderdaad. :p 13 jul 2007 10:33 (UTC) ::::yes. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) :::::Dat lukt toch niet, die lay-out op de hoofdpagina? En trouwens, ik heb toch al eens iets gezegd over het nieuws en de hoofdpagina, Reorganisatie van nieuws, maar dat is direct vergeten :$ 13 jul 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::::Maar we hebben een sjabloon, zie Global/Actueel. Dan wordt alleen de tekst op de hp gezet. En momenteel is de Global veel actiever dan de Vredesgazet, en Global werkt al met sjablonen. Veel gemakkelijker. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 13:08 (UTC) :::::::Goed. Ik heb wel die pagina hernoemd naar de sjabloonnaamruimte 13 jul 2007 13:14 (UTC) Externe afbeelding Is er eigelijk een manier om een afbeelding die zich op een website bevind, hier te laten zien zoals een gewone afbeelding? -- 13 jul 2007 17:39 (UTC) :Ja.. volgens mij van commons, door de link te gebruiken. Maar of het zo goed is.. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 20:53 (UTC) ::Het kan inderdaad, door gewoon de link neer te zetten, kijk maar: ::http://www.zeggelaar.com/images/ns.gif ::We raden het alleen wel af het zo te doen, omdat je het formaat en zo niet kunt regelen. En omdat het dan kan zijn dat het niet in het publieke domein staat en dat is geloof ik wel de bedoeling 14 jul 2007 05:46 (UTC) ::: Zou het niet mogelijk zijn er eventueel een sjabloon voor te maken dat je wel de grootte en dergelijke kan veranderen? -- 14 jul 2007 09:34 (UTC) ::::Het zou moeten kunnen, ik wil het wel eens proberen, maar je blijft met het publiek domein zitten... maar alleen van commons moet geen probleem zijn... 14 jul 2007 10:09 (UTC) Archivering Kroeg Wanneer wordt de kroeg weer gearchiveerd? Dit werd toch gedaan om de 26 artikelen. Nu is 't erg onoverzichtelijk :S. Alexandru hr. 13 jul 2007 21:14 (UTC) :Als niemand anders het doet... :p 14 jul 2007 05:51 (UTC) ::Misschien nog een archivering? ;). Alexandru hr. 14 jul 2007 08:26 (UTC) :::Tja ik zat er aan te denken, maar ik dacht: dat doe jij wel :p 14 jul 2007 10:10 (UTC) Cristi Nu heeft ook Christianenburg een kaart, zie ro:RoWikicity:Cafenea, en dan helemaal onderaan. :) Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 09:31 (UTC) :jullie hebben enge emoticons :p http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Imagine:Smile_eye.png 15 jul 2007 09:50 (UTC) ::Grappig hoor :p. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 10:12 (UTC) Dit moet hier ook gedaan worden. Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 10:26 (UTC) :ga je gang ;-) 15 jul 2007 13:20 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, the vice-president is busy ;). Alexandru hr. 15 jul 2007 18:49 (UTC) United Wiki Nations-bijeenkomst, 7/8 september? Een bijeenkomst van de UWN op za en zo 7/8 september? (vlak voor de verkiezingen in Adlibita). Wat denken jullie ervan? Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 09:30 (UTC) :Goed :-) 16 jul 2007 09:58 (UTC) ::Ik zal dan nog wel zien ;-) 16 jul 2007 10:23 (UTC) :::Nog zo lang? :p 16 jul 2007 22:19 (UTC) Internationale voetbalcompetitie? Misschien een soort Champions League, in Adlibita zijn er al 2 voetbalclubs, hier 4. Dan kunnen we best een toernooitje spelen na de vakantie? :-). Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) :Ook al een goed idee :-) Mijn wielerploeg LRT Phoenix wil trouwens wel een tweetal wielrenners uit Adlibita een contract aanbieden, bedenk eens twee namen :p 16 jul 2007 15:38 (UTC) :: Petru Niculescu, Alexandru Niculae. Kun je me helpen met het ontwerpen van de laatste wijk van Christianenburg, ro:Imagine:Sapte Dealuri.png? Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 15:53 (UTC) :::denk het wel, hoe heb je de andere dan gemaakt? :p 16 jul 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::geen idee. ;). Maar na 7 cartiere vond ik wel genoeg. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 15:59 (UTC) :::::oke :p wel vervelend dat het roemeens is maar dat maakt niet zoveel uit :p ik maak wel lege huizen of zo dan kun jij de rest bedenken 16 jul 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::::hm... morgen op vakantie + ouders = computer afsluiten... misschien kan ik er morgenochtend nog iets aan doen, we gaan pas laat, en anders wacht je maar drie weken met je wijk :p (ik wil het wel graag doen hoor) 16 jul 2007 16:11 (UTC) :::::::Als je wil mag je ook "hier woont" TE KOOP doen. Maar blijf aan de praat met je ouders ;). Nee joh, toch bedankt.. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::::::Waar heb je hulp bij nodig? Ik ben niet slecht met die tabellen :P --Moriad 16 jul 2007 16:20 (UTC) :::::::::Dat je gewoon gebouwen maakt en die straten, zoals op de kaart aangegeven. Alexandru hr. 16 jul 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::::Als je het nu laat weten als het fout is kan ik het vanavond nog fixen anders is dit het :P kaart--Moriad 16 jul 2007 17:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Euh, bij sommige huizen kun je niet geraken omdat ze ingesloten liggen tussen andere huizen... 16 jul 2007 22:32 (UTC) Weet ik. Ik noem dat Roemeense logica ;). Nee, maar dat boeit gwn niet :p. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:24 (UTC) United Wiki Nations Waar gaan we dit houden? Misschien een Forum:United Wiki Nations maken? 16 jul 2007 22:28 (UTC) :Ga je gang. Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:24 (UTC) ::Ok. En een Forum:Hooggerechtshof voor de rechtszaken? Mag ik hiervoor ook m'n gang gaan? 17 jul 2007 22:27 (UTC) :::President, ik geef je mijn toestemming! :-P. Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 09:35 (UTC) Rechter? In de grondwet staat het volgende: :# Rechter: Deze persoon fungeert als tussenpersoon voor de (openbare) beklaagde en de (openbare) aanklager en zal voor de orde in de rechtszaal instaan. Hij/Zij zal het uiteindelijke vonnis uitspreken op het einde van een rechtszaak. Deze persoon moet de grondwet kennen. Hij/Zij moet aangesproken worden met "edelachtbare". Nu, ik ken de grondwet het best (denk ik?) en ik wil heel graag rechter zijn. Ik weet wel niet of iemand daar tegen is, omdat ik al president ben en volgens sommigen "partijdig" zou kunnen zijn. Ik hoop dat jullie mij kunnen en willen vertrouwen als rechter :-) , anders mag je nu zeggen dat je er tegen bent. De president die ook graag rechter wil zijn, 16 jul 2007 22:38 (UTC) :Ik heb er geen probleem mee ;-) 17 jul 2007 05:43 (UTC) :: De rechter was de minister van Leefbaarheid meende ik ergens geschreven zien staan (staat niet in de grondwet). 17 jul 2007 08:39 (UTC) ::: Ik ben Robin -- 17 jul 2007 09:23 (UTC) Ik vind het best. Anders moeten we erover stemmen? Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Ik ga nu, tot in augustus allemaal :-) 17 jul 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::Veel plezier Martijn! Alexandru hr. 17 jul 2007 16:22 (UTC) Dus ik zal rechter zijn. Misschien dat als iemand dat niet wil, we er later over kunnen stemmen. 17 jul 2007 22:01 (UTC) Rommel Als ik het zo begrijp, kan een politieke partij niet regeren, toch? Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) (P.S. RoWikicity zit op de 50 artikelen! :)) Alexandru hr. 18 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) :Nee. 18 jul 2007 13:29 (UTC) School Ik ben van plan een middelbare school op te richten, welke gemeente wil er een?(ps. ik wil wel een oppervlakte van 2-3 huizen, het wordt een grote school.Bob I 18 jul 2007 19:52 (UTC) Afscheid door Ruben hr. Geleyns Geachte medeburgers en collega's, Het is met groot verdriet dat ik jullie meedeel dat ik jullie voor enkele weken ga verlaten. Zoals een wijs man ooit eens zei, er is een tijd van komen en gaan en mijn tijd om te gaan is gekomen. Ik vertrek dus morgen, vrijdag, en kom terug op 30 juli waarna ik weer een week onder jullie ben. Daarna reis ik naar Duitsland om daar met de bondskanselier te gaan onderhandelen omdat ik spijtig genoeg er niet bij kon zijn tijdens de G9. Ik zal een week in Duitsland verblijven, waarna ik terugkeer naar de Staat. Tot die tijd, hou het nog een beetje overeind hé mannen (en vrouwen). Ik reken erop dat er nog steeds een groei is ook al zijn er vele weg. Oh, en ik zou het ook apprecieren mocht iemand geregeld de updates op mijn overlegpagina melden. Alvast bedankt, en denk eraan: "Afscheid nemen bestaat niet!". Ruben honestior Geleyns, eerste minister van de Republiek Libertas, minister van Binnenlandse Zaken, burgemeester van Civitas Libertas ( 19 jul 2007 18:24 (UTC)) :Fijne vakantie Ruben. Ik vertrek zaterdag. Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 18:31 (UTC) ::Fijne Vakantie. Hierbij kondig ik ook mijn vertrek aan: Geachte medeburgers, Hierbij kondig ik mijn vertrek aan. Ik zal de volgende twee weken in Vijlen, Limburg verblijven. lekker Kolonisten van Catan doen en lekker de omgeving verkennen. Ik hoop Dat Aesopus mij zal vervangen bij SHBB en bij en ik wens de Democratische partij veel succes. rond 3 augustus zal ik terugkeren naar Libertas. Afscheid nemen bestaat niet!!! Ik zal zeker terugkeren. ik ben geinfecteerd door het Wiki-Virus.(voor iemand dacht dat ik voorgoed afscheid naam).Bob I 19 jul 2007 19:03 (UTC) :Even iets rechtzetten: AESOPOS is aandeelhouder bij SHBB. AESOPUS (ikzelve dus) kom af en toe eens over de haag kijken en ik moet toegeven dat ik jullie inzet bewonder. Doe zo voort. Ik geniet er telkens weer van. Aesopus 21 jul 2007 09:45 (UTC) Hmm.. vakantie Nou, jammer hoor, maar ik ga lekker geen preek houden. Ik vertrek voor een week naar Friesland, kom daarna voor 2 dagen terug en daarna ben ik pleite voor 3 weken (Costa Brava, Pyreneeën en Côte d'Azur). Laterrrrr.. P.s. o ja, morgen ben ik er nog ;) Alexandru hr. 19 jul 2007 19:10 (UTC) :Bedankt voor het antwoord. P.S. Zie ook Geschiedenis van de Global en stem mee! Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 19:25 (UTC) Beste medeburgers van Libertas, ook ik vertrek morenvoormiddag om 7.00u plaatselijke tijd vanuit België naar Engeland met de scouts. Ik zal daar gedurende 2 en 1/2 weekn vertroeven waarna ik op 8 augstus meteen vertrek voor nog 2 weken vakantie in alle rust in Italië. Geniet dus ook nog van het (hopelijk) goede weer hier in Libertas. -- 22 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC) Hey, van de week ga ik een keer weg met vrienden en dan rijden we naar denemarken of zweden en dan kom ik ehm binnekort wel weer daar van terug. We hebben niet echt een schema ofzo dus ik kan geen tijden doorgeven.. maar ieder veel plezier --Moriad 22 jul 2007 18:03 (UTC) Global Mag Sjabloon:Global/Actueel (tijdens de vakantie?) nou wel of niet op de HP? Alexandru hr. 27 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Fijn dat jullie er weer zijn. Nu moet ik eff weg 20px Aesopus 27 jul 2007 12:02 (UTC) ::@ Al: Van mij wel hoor 27 jul 2007 14:51 (UTC) :::Mja, vanavond vertrek ik weer, en dan wordt het natuurlijk weer niet bijgehouden.. Alexandru hr. 27 jul 2007 16:48 (UTC) ::::Snik snik... 27 jul 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::::.. Alexandru hr. 27 jul 2007 19:28 (UTC) Uitzonderlijk aanbod Werd uitgenodigd op een symposium met als thema 'Autisme'. Weet niet of het te maken heeft met de recente gebeurtenissen in Piatra of het artikel in de Global. Ben ervan overtuigd dat ik er heel wat kan opsteken voor het nieuwe project Hallo. Heb me ingeschreven en zal, gezien de slechte weersvooruitzichten, ook nog een paar dagen herbronnen in 't buitenland. Zal dus deze week weinig of niet online zijn. 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 07:17 (UTC) :Waar kan ik terecht om te weten of het Hallo project eventueel voor stemming vatbaar is ? 20px Aesopus 5 aug 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je? Als je een stemming wil houden, moet je naar het Stemlokaal gaan. 5 aug 2007 20:23 (UTC) Winkelcentrum Kunnen jullie overwegen een website te maken voor het winkelcentrum, te linken aan de .lib ? 20px Aesopus 28 jul 2007 07:58 (UTC) I'm back! Ik ben nu terug, maar absoluut niet in orde in heb 38,58°C koorts, een keelontsteking en vermoedelijk ook griep. Ik zal mij dus minstens een week terugtrekken in het Ziekenhuis van Wikistad. (Voor de mensen die denken dat dit een grap is... Dat is het zeer zeker niet.') 2 aug 2007 16:14 (UTC) :oh kheb al medelijden, kzal zorgen voor een persoonlijke verpleegster. Wat denk je daarvan. 2 aug 2007 16:26 (UTC) ::Dat zou fantastisch zijn :D 2 aug 2007 16:27 (UTC) :::Hebben wij hier geen vrouw op WS. 2 aug 2007 16:29 (UTC) Ik ben ook terug kan iemand me bijpraten?Bob I 3 aug 2007 15:08 (UTC) :Ga eens kijken naar onze brief voor neyt op zijn OP 3 aug 2007 15:46 (UTC) Ik ben ook weer terug :-) heb wel wat gemist neem ik aan, maar gelukkig is mijn volglijst extreem kort :p heeft er iemand onaaangekondigd iets gedaan op het gebied van transport en mobiliteit? 4 aug 2007 05:48 (UTC) :mooie brief trouwens ;-) 4 aug 2007 05:49 (UTC) Back in town again, rejuvenized and with plenty of ideas ! 20px Aesopus 5 aug 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Gegroet vrienden. Ik vind dat we een datingbedrijf moeten oprichten en allerlei mensen (vrouwen!!!) uitnodigen. Hebjewat? 5 aug 2007 12:47 (UTC) ::Goed ideeBob I 5 aug 2007 19:10 (UTC) :::Vind ik persoonlijk een goed idee, maar maak er dan wel iets van waar iedereen aan z'n trekken komt, ik bedoel ook de 70plussers. Een ouwe bok lust ook wel nog eens een groen blaadje... 20px Aesopus 5 aug 2007 19:58 (UTC) Ik sta op het punt te vertrekken naar Duitsland voor 5 dagen. Dus, wederom "tot ziens". Ik wil hier ook de gelegenheid gebruiken om mij te excuseren omwille van mijn inactiviteit en weinige bijdragen de afgelopen dagen, weken. Groeten, 8 aug 2007 07:29 (UTC) Stoerspel Ik heb een tof spel ontdekt, ogame. moeten jullie is kijken op www.ogame.nl. Ik heet daar Bobobobo en ik ga een clan oprichten voor alle Wikigasten.Bob I 5 aug 2007 09:55 (UTC) :Moet je wel universum 8 doen.Bob I 5 aug 2007 12:12 (UTC) ::Ik heb even gekeken, maar dat is niets voor mij denk ik. 5 aug 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::Ook niets voor mij, ik heb al een vriend die daar op zit en moet er dus al genoeg over aanhoren... 5 aug 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Lol. Eigenlijk zijn er veel zo'n dinges tegenwoordig. Ik hoor ook veel over runescape: http://www.runescape.com/. 5 aug 2007 18:51 (UTC) :::::Daar heb ik ook een account op. alleen ik speel het nu niet meer omdat ik alles al gezien had. wil je het echt leuk vinden dan moet je ervoor betalen, jak!Bob I 5 aug 2007 19:10 (UTC) ::::::Voor wat mij betreft: been there, done that... 20px Aesopus 5 aug 2007 19:59 (UTC) Roemeens Spreekt er hier iemand op Al na Roemeens? ik heb diegene nodig voor de oprichting van een Ambassade.Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:29 (UTC) Handtekening Wil iemand mijn Handtekening in Bob I(Campagne) veranderen. en dan bij Campagne een link naar Gebruiker:Bob I/Campagne?Bob I 7 aug 2007 19:16 (UTC) :Ik zal het eerste deel doen. De rest kan jij alleen maar doen. Even geduld. 7 aug 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::Bob, ga eens bij ''mijn voorkeuren, rechtsboven. Bij tekst voor ondertekening: zet: ::Vergeet ook niet (belangrijk) het vakje eronder aan te kruisen. Voor de rest is het al in orde denk ik. 7 aug 2007 20:07 (UTC) :::dankjewel! 8 aug 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::Vraagje, waarom hebben jullie allemaal zoveel handtekeningen ? Volstaat ééntje niet ? 18px Aesopus 10 aug 2007 13:45 (UTC) :::::De meeste hebben toch maar 1 handtekening? Ik begrijp niet goed wat je bedoelt. 10 aug 2007 14:00 (UTC) Mail Beste, ik zou graag emailadressen uitwisselen met mede-Libertanen. Dat kan de communicatie in noodgevallen vervlotten en kan er ook voor zorgen dat we elkaar nog beter leren kennen. Ik kan me wel voorstellen dat je jouw emailadres hier niet zomaar op het internet wilt gooien, dus mail mij anders maar, dan heb ik je email ook he. :> dimitrineyt (at) hotmail (dot) com Totaal vrijblijvend! 8 aug 2007 13:08 (UTC) Weer weg / liberaliseren LRT Ik ga morgen weer op vakantie voor een aantal dagen, dus ben er de komende dagen weer niet. Wat mij betreft hoeft LRT geen staatsbedrijf meer te zijn, aangezien we een wielerploeg sponsoren, hoewel de meeste landen met een geliberaliseerd spoorwegensysteem er niet beter op zijn geworden. Maar goed, ik zie jullie over een paar dagen weer. 8 aug 2007 13:51 (UTC) Afwezig Ik ben morgen (16 augustus) de hele dag afwezig, en zaterdag 18 augustus heb ik de hele dag repetitie dus ben ik er ook niet. Verder moet ik komende maandag weer naar school, dus ik ben bang dat mijn bijdragen wat minder zullen moeten worden. 15 aug 2007 06:06 (UTC) :Oké, collega. De schoolplicht gaat voor he. 15 aug 2007 17:09 (UTC) ::Moet je in belgie wel iets doen voor school? --Moriad 15 aug 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Hoho, ja tuurlijk wel :D Grapjas 16 aug 2007 08:01 (UTC) ::::Ik herinner mijn middelbare school in nederland eigenlijk alleen als feestjes en tussendoor op school uitrusten :P Mijn Wiskunde leraar vond mij vooral vervelend omdat ik altijd knockout was tijdens zijn uren maar wel fatsoenlijke punten haalde (achten)... Hoeveelste jaars zijn jullie eigenlijk allemaal? --Moriad 16 aug 2007 12:24 (UTC) :::::Wel, ik denk dat de meerderheid van ons naar het vijfde middelbaar gaat (in NL, geen idee, maar dat is dus rond de 16 jaar). 16 aug 2007 13:33 (UTC) Prestigieuze prijzen Ik en Joeri reiken vanaf heden de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards uit. Deze prijzen bestaan in uiteenlopende categorieën, van Wetenschap over Sociaal tot Literatuur. Én ze kunnen aan afbeeldingen, artikels en personen uitgereikt worden. Iedereen kan per categorie een kandidaat nomineren, wat in totaal 30 nominaties oplevert. Het is totaal vrijblijvend, en het is ook goed om gewoon voor een of twee categorieën te nomineren. Iedereen is uitgenodigd, begin september is de uitreiking! 16 aug 2007 14:03 (UTC) Mijn late vakantie Morgen, in de vroege vroegte vertrek ik op vakantie. Eind-Augustus, laat, terwijl iedereen hier aanwezig is op Wikistad. Direct na het terug thuiskomen is het al school (vind ik niet bepaald leuk, niet veel pc-tijd) dus zal het nog wel eventjes duren voordat ik weer actief zal zijn. De vorige dagen/weken was ik ook al niet zo heel actief, maar ik hoop dat dat na het begin van de school wat zal beteren. Uw president, 16 aug 2007 14:08 (UTC) :Een fijne vakantie toegewenst. We zullen de boel wel overeindhouden terwijl je weg bent ;-) 16 aug 2007 14:27 (UTC) ::Idd, veel plezier, en heb vertrouwen in ons :D 16 aug 2007 14:34 (UTC) :::'t zal wel moeten he! :-) Tuurlijk 16 aug 2007 14:38 (UTC) Etalage Sinds kort staat er een nieuwe link in onze linkerkolom: Etalage. Doel: iedereen naar onze etalage krijgen om te stemmen en te nomineren! :> Wikistad:Etalage : 16 aug 2007 20:23 (UTC) Uitleg Medeburgers van Libertas, Ik vermoed dat ik jullie enige uitleg, en wellicht ook excuses, verschuldigd ben. Ik trek bij mijn onlangs voorgestelde decreten veel protest omdat ze te dictatoriaal waren. Ik begrijp niet dat jullie denken dat wij, de huidige staatsleiders, deze decreten ooit zouden misbruiken, jullie kennen ons toch al redelijk goed. Maar om alle onrust te verwijderen zal ik aan elk van de decreten een nieuw artikel toevoegen waarbij de onafhankelijke controleur en minstens één burger akkoord moeten gaan. Ook zal ik het decreet veranderen dat alleen iemand die niet in de regering zit kan aanvragen om het decreet van kracht te laten gaan. Ik hoop dat jullie hiermee jullie stem kunnen herzien. Dus hierbij, excuses voor mijn fouten in het verleden, vergeef het mij. 20 aug 2007 12:04 (UTC) Stemlokaal Dringende oproep aan elke burger! Ga stemmen in het stemlokaal, vele nieuwe wetsvoorstellen (de Supra legem en Propositum activum zijn herzien!). Bedankt. 21 aug 2007 08:16 (UTC) Lovia Lovia zoekt medewerkers! Lovia is de derde Wiki Nation en is volledig Engelstalig. Het is een monarchie en de rest ligt totaal aan jou! Kom mee helpen, en wordt misschien wel Prime Minister of een hooggeplaatste bedrijfsleider. We hebben jou nodig om Lovia een tweede (of derde) Libertas te maken! :> Klik hier! : 22 aug 2007 07:19 (UTC) Ja ja... King Dimitri :p Mijn engels is niet zo geweldig dus je zult me er voorlopig niet gauw zien... 22 aug 2007 07:47 (UTC) :Nee hoor, ik ben geen koning meer. Ik heb het aangepast, het beviel me niet zo. Je mag wel meehelpen hoor, mijn Engels is ook niet zó schitterend... 22 aug 2007 07:49 (UTC) ::Ach ja, wie weet, als ik binnenkort eens wat tijd over heb :-) 22 aug 2007 14:22 (UTC) Mogen Libertaanse bedrijven ook naar Lovia komen. Ik zat te denken aan ABL, dat waarschijnlijk onafhankelijk gaat worden. 22 aug 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Waarschuw me maar als de tijd rijp is voor de Lovia Railways :p 22 aug 2007 18:23 (UTC) ::Wel, binnenkort zal het allemaal gaan, maar nu ben ik nog bezig met de grote werken (cat's, Wikination-pagina's, MediaWiki's, templates etc...), dus 't zal nog even moeten wachten. Wat je wel al mag doen is mensen (véél mensen) zoeken die binnenkort willen joinen. Deze keer niet zo moeilijk, want wie spreekt er nu geen Engels? 23 aug 2007 07:51 (UTC) Straten Even een vraagje: hoe gaat de huisnummering in het VK of de VS? 23 aug 2007 07:52 (UTC) Saludos Saludos hombres. Yo soy activo! Como estais? Alexandru hr. 22 aug 2007 19:40 (UTC) :Aha, volgens babelfish betekent dat "Greetings men. I am I activate! Like stays?" Je bent er weer! :-) 23 aug 2007 05:14 (UTC) ::Son bene! Y tú chico? Como vaís? 23 aug 2007 07:48 (UTC) :::Welcome back my friend! 23 aug 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::Muy bien, amigo, muy bien! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 13:31 (UTC) Wat hebben jullie zoal uitgevoerd? Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 13:35 (UTC) :Ik niet veel meer dan de oprichting van TM holding. En de nieuwe spoorkaart! zie spoorboekje - 23 aug 2007 13:57 (UTC) ::Mooie spoorkaart! :-). Na drie en een halve week buitenland, is mijn NL weer wat minder (heb ook Roemeens etc moeten praten). Dus niks zeggen als ik ongelooflijk domme taalfouten maak, het komt wel weer goed ;-). Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 14:04 (UTC) :::oke :p ik ben ff weg vanavond misschien nog op wikistad 23 aug 2007 14:08 (UTC) :Ik heb wat wetsvoorstelletjes ingediend, waarvan sommige dictatoriaal geacht worden... 23 aug 2007 14:59 (UTC) ::Hmm, had Moriads artikel in de Global al gelezen. De GLobal is trouwens vernieuwd, check it out. Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 15:32 (UTC) :::Zeer mooi. 23 aug 2007 15:34 (UTC) Overname Èta Is er iemand geïntresseerd in het transportbedrijf Èta? Zou het willen verkopen, maar wil er wel iets voor terug. Van wie is Quantas eigelijk, zou het graag willen overnemen. (eventuele ruil) btw, zen trug -- 24 aug 2007 17:07 (UTC) :Quantas is van Al. Vraagje Waarom plots al die overnames ? 18px Aesop 24 aug 2007 17:38 (UTC) : Welke overnames? Die van mij? -- 24 aug 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::ik weet niet dewelke, maar reeds een paar keer gezien vandaag dat er om overname/ruiling gevraagd wordt. Niet dat het iets uitmaakt, maar ben uiteraard nieuwsgierig geworden. A propos, de bar oan 't strand staat niet meer waar ze vroeger stond. Hangt nu ergens in de lucht, en het toeval wil, dat ik er vandaag iets mee deed. Immo Neva had nog een plaatsje vrij (te kooop) en ik dacht van het daar te zetten, heb ook de vraag gesteld op de Immno Neva overlegpagina. Misschien beter hier de vraag nog eens stellen. 18px Aesop 24 aug 2007 17:46 (UTC) :Ik ben van Immmo Neva? wat kan ik voor uw doen, ik zie uw op onze overleg. 24 aug 2007 19:36 (UTC) Global/2 - Weerkaart Komt hij er bij jullie goed uit? Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 09:21 (UTC) : Bij mij niet... -- 25 aug 2007 11:46 (UTC) ::Bij mij ook niet, de kaart is een stukje te groot 25 aug 2007 13:43 (UTC) ::: :-(. Hoe kan ik het dan doen? Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::::geen idee... 25 aug 2007 15:10 (UTC) Kijk eens op Global/4? Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Is de weerkaart op Global/4 wel goe? Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 16:19 (UTC) ::bij mij wel :-) ik vind de regeling van LMI nu wel goed trouwens 25 aug 2007 16:37 (UTC) :::meteoroloog worden? Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 17:23 (UTC) ::::gebrek aan tijd... 26 aug 2007 19:03 (UTC) SHBB aandeelhouders attentie!! Willen alle aandeelhouders naar onze vergadering toekomen. aub? 25 aug 2007 12:42 (UTC) Santos IIC Waarom strijd je de president tegen? Waarom zijn de regels nu weer niet goed? Heb je het hele zaakje wel gelezen eigenlijk! Alexandru hr. 26 aug 2007 07:50 (UTC) : idd Dimi, volgens mij heeft de president nog altijd meer te zeggen als de vice, dus zet die tekst al maar terug, Santos IIC heeft een overeenkomst met de president! -- 26 aug 2007 08:43 (UTC) ::Heren, alsjeblief, ik heb ondertussen meer dan 5000 bewerkingen, draai al van dag 1 mee en ben de officiële vervanger van Robin. Ik eis een beetje meer respect. Ad primum: de grondwet zegt dat een overheidsorganisatie in het stemlokaal voorgedragen moet worden. (BTW: er is nu een stemming van enkele andere aan de gang) En twee: volgens de grondwet kan een overheidsorganisatie geen bezit zijn van personen, maar van een ministerie (de minister beheert dus in het grootste deel van de gevallen). En drie: een overheidsorganisatie heeft een overheidsstatus en -functie. Objectiveit en een bepaalde vorm van afzijdigheid. Kijk naar de Nationale Bossen- en Parkendienst, dat klinkt en is objectief, overheidig. Danku, 26 aug 2007 12:01 (UTC) ::: Ten eerste: wij zijn geen volledige overheidsorganisatie, maar slechts gedeeltijlijk. Wij staan alleen in voor het beheer van .lib-domeinen, verder zijn wij onafhankelijk van de overheid. Ten tweede: Wij hebben deze status al gekregen van de president himself. Ten derde: President staat boven vicepresident of officiele vervanger van de president. Ten vierde: Waarom doede gij zo moelijk, ik hoor niemand anders klagen. -- 26 aug 2007 12:35 (UTC) ::::Ik pleit voor duidelijkheid, zo is het. Momenteel heeft Santos zogezegd een monopolie van de overheid verkregen, door overheidsorganisatie te worden in mijn afwezigheid. (Kijk bij de geschiedenis van Wikistad:Overheidsorganisaties) De wet is veranderd en het moet nu aangevraagd worden. Oude, andere algemeen aanvraade overheidsorganisaties zijn nu ook voorgedragen, dus moet dat bij Santos ook gebeuren. Als Santos een monopolie wilt krijgen, zal door dus ook over gestemd of beslist moeten worden. ::::Dan, ik zou graag hebben dat je mij niet in twijfel trekt. Ik ben hier dag en nacht mee bezig, ben de trouwe medewerker van mijn president en sta hem al sinds dag 1 bij. Robin zelf is een doorzetter. Hij zij ooit dat hij tegen Liberbu was (en ik heb me aan hem aangepast) en Liberbu is nu dus een rode link. Hij is ook een doorzetter geweest, en ik ben dat nu ook, wnat dit is tegen mijn principes en degene onder welke wij Libertas hebben opgericht. ::::Tenslotte, een vicepresident is er juist voor de presi te vervangen, dus ik zou graag hebben dat je dat aanvaardt. ::::En, ik doe wel eens moeilijk ja, maar ik at het nu nodig. BTW: ik wil helemaal geen ruzie ofzo, en ik zou graag goed met iedereen overeenkomen, maar zaken en politiek zijn vaak hard. En dan moet er es geknokt worden, voor het algemeen goed. 26 aug 2007 12:42 (UTC) :::::Dat was de wet toen. Daarna is de wet pas veranderd, dus is de monopolie nog steeds officieel. En ik beheerde de Schaal van N toch? Dat je Liberbu wilde verwijderen was eerder je eigen keuze, De Raad van Libertaanse Adel is toch ook niet verwijderd (daar is Robin ook tegen)? En drie, de president had dit zo afgesproken, en in zijn afwezigheid verander je dat zo weer terug. Nou, trouwe vervanger zeg.. Alexandru hr. 26 aug 2007 20:48 (UTC) ::::::Dan wachten we op Robin... Trouwe ministers... 27 aug 2007 06:16 (UTC) :::::::Hoezo moeten we nog op Robin w88 als we met hem al een akkoord hebben gemaakt? :-P Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 06:34 (UTC) ::::::::Ik bedoel: doe gwn verder met de Heilige IIC en als Robin trg is zullen we er met hem eens over praten. 27 aug 2007 06:38 (UTC) ::::::::: MAAR DAT HEBBEN WE AL GEDAAN EN ER IS EEN AKKOORD ONTSTAAN!!! -- 27 aug 2007 10:25 (UTC) ::::::::::Mijn beste, als ik met Robin ergens over wil praten, iets waar ik niet 100% akkoord mee ben, dan doe ik dat. En, gelieve kleine lettertjes te gebruiken, of de brandweer komt eraan. 27 aug 2007 11:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Vraagje van een internetneanderthaler: waarom vormen hoofdletters een probleem ? 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 07:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Heeft niets met internet te maken hoor, 't is gwn rustiger en beleefder. 29 aug 2007 08:43 (UTC) Het betekent dat er geschreeuwd wordt :p Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::Weer iets bijgeleerd. Dus als ik boos ben moet ik in hoofdletters schrijven en dan komt de brandweer om de gemoederen te bedaren als ik het goed begrijp. Dat vind ik een goede oplossing. Gaat dat zo op alle Wiki's of is dit enkel in Wikistad ? Sjabloon In het sjabloon:MenM Corp./navigatie wil ik graag de MenM Corp. in de kleur #006699 zien. Weet iemand hoe dat moet? -- 27 aug 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Ik regel dat wel, n minuutje. 27 aug 2007 11:45 (UTC) ::Euh, maar dat is toch al 006699? 27 aug 2007 11:46 (UTC) :::Ik bedoel de letterkleur, die staat momenteel op White. -- 27 aug 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::::Aja, ok. 27 aug 2007 11:55 (UTC) :::::Merci. -- 27 aug 2007 11:57 (UTC) Nieuwe Mensen Ik denk dat er weinig mensen meer bijkomen omdat ze deze wiki te ingewikkeld vinden, Sir Boursin bijvoorbeeld, die had ik verworven alleen hij is er al mee gekapt omdat hij het te ingewikkeld vond. kunnen we daar niks aan doen? 28 aug 2007 09:39 (UTC) : Wat is er ingewikkeld aan deze wiki? -- 28 aug 2007 09:43 (UTC) ::ik denk dat hij alle lettertjes en codes bedoeld. 28 aug 2007 09:56 (UTC) ::: De letters hier zijn de normale hoor ;) Maar de codes en dergelijke zijn toch typerend voor een wiki? -- 28 aug 2007 10:09 (UTC) :::: Dit is de eerste wiki waar ik op zit, en voor hem geldt dat hetzelfde. 28 aug 2007 10:11 (UTC) :::::tja die codes heb je nu eenmaal... als je niet echt handig bent met computers kom je niet zo heel ver op een wiki ben ik bang... 28 aug 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk niet dat het probleem bij die codes ligt, eerder bij de hoofdpagina die voor bezoekers nogal ingewikkeld overkomt (opmerking die men mij reeds vroeger maakte). Ik zou graag een voorstel indienen voor een hoofdpagina zoals ik die zie maar wil me zekerlijk niet in jullie vele werk gaan moeien. Misschien met wat brainstorming kunnen wie die pagina (die toch het visitekaartje is van Wikistad) aantrekkelijker maken door het navigeren te stimuleren. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat, met een originele hoofdpagina waarop alles terug te vinden, het vast een stuk makkelijker wordt voor de passant. 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 07:36 (UTC) Afwezigheid... Zoals Le Transporteur al vermelde, ik ben bang dat ik in de nabije toekomst niet in staat ben vaker op wikistad te zijn, in verband met veel andere bezigheden. Mijn excuses hiervoor, 28 aug 2007 19:31 (UTC) :Jammer.. :-( Alexandru hr. 28 aug 2007 19:51 (UTC) "WIKISTAD, 29 AUGUSTUS - Libertanen zitten er steeds vaker mee. Waarom loopt Wikistad leeg? Vergeleken met de vorige maanden, telt Wikistad minder inwoners, maar wel meer actieve inwoners. Zo is er geen spoor meer te bekennen van o.a. Flyingbird, Rubietje88, Antistatique, Kevster, Kamati, en ga zo het lijstje verder af. Ook zijn Ruben Geleyns en Martijn van der Putten steeds minder in het land. Wel telt het land meer actieve gebruikers, zoals Aesopos, Maarten Michels, Joeri van der Sype, Bob I, et cetera. Volgens een Libertaan ligt het aan de ingewikkelde hoofdpagina, dat dat nieuwe inwoners afschrikt, een ander zegt dat het komt door al die ingewikkelde codes. Alexandru hr. gaat vandaag, als hij toestemming krijgt, een overheidsorganisatie oprichten: Het Centraal Bureau voor de Statistiek. De organisatie moet iedere maand bijhouden hoeveel nieuwe inwoners erbij zijn gekomen, en om het jaar hoeveel het er in Wikistad zijn. Hij hoopt op de steun van anderen. Van uw verslaggever, AL." En? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:10 (UTC) : Zou wel willen helpen, maar heb zelf te weinig tijd met momenten. Maar ik ben wel -- 29 aug 2007 10:15 (UTC) ::Goed, maar ik zou de naam veranderen naar Nationaal Bureau voor de Statistiek; zoals Nationale Bossen- en Parkendienst en andere. 29 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) :::Ook goed. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 16:01 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Ik wil wel een 'klik'kaart maken, voor op de hp. Dan klik je op een bepaalde plaats op de kaart, en dan ga je naar het artikel over die plaats. Het is een keer mislukt, maar ik denk dat ik weet hoe ik het goed kan doen. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:20 (UTC) :Dat vind ik een schitterend idee en een dikke pluim als het lukt ! 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 10:22 (UTC) ::Ok. Dan ga ik er alvast aan beginnen. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 10:26 (UTC) ::: Strak plan! -- 29 aug 2007 12:00 (UTC) Voordat ik eraan ga beginnen wil ik weten of deze grootte ok is. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 14:43 (UTC) :Sorry, vergeten de link te geven. Sjabloon:Kaart. En? Is de grootte ok? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:11 (UTC) :: Ja, mr ik zou ze centreren. En ligt dat aan mij of doet het menu dan raar? -- 29 aug 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::: centreren lukt niet. Het menu doet raar, en dat was eigenlijk hetgene wat fout ging. Maar ik denk dat ik weet hoe ik dat weer goed kan doen.. (had hetzelfde probleem bij de Global). Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::: Mijn kolom links wordt raar enzo... En hoeveel pix is dat, want het is mss een beetje groot voor veel schermen? 29 aug 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::Let maar niet op het menu, dat regel ik wel. Ik wil alleen weten wat de goede grootte zou zijn. Nu is het 650 px. Veranderen naar 550? Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::::::Mjah, da's goed denkik. 29 aug 2007 15:55 (UTC) Let op, voor de HP he. Als het later niet goed blijkt te zijn heb ik alles voor niks gedaan. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 16:01 (UTC) Amalfi Strandkledij Verdwenen, heel eenvoudig weg verdwenen van de kaart. Hoe kan dat nu ? 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 11:20 (UTC) :Kijk in de geschiedenis. Alexandru hr. 29 aug 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::Heb ik gedaan maar niet teruggevonden. Ik weet nog goed waar ik 'em had neergezet. Maar 't is niet erg. Amalfi is verhuisd naar het Winkelcentrum ! 18px Aesop 29 aug 2007 16:23 (UTC)